Kingdom of the Seaponies (CTaRAoMLP: TM)
This is how Kingdom of the Seaponies goes in Crash's, Thomas', and Ryan's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). heroes climb the stairs. Pear finds it easy as an Autofruit Pear: Phew. You know, climbing these stairs is easy when I'm an Autofruit. Garfity: Not me and Rarity. I can't even. THE BAD GUYS HAVE WON! Go on without us! Just leave me and Bee some ammo, a little water. Some lesangue if you have some. Rarity: Well. I guess he said my line. I'm so sorry! cries with Rarity Midget Apple: Come on, guys! We are almost there! Rarity: Ugh! Will you stop saying that!? gasp Ryan Tokisaki: Ok. I hope the Kingdom of the Hippos is somewhere. And I could go back to the Date A Live world to be with my friend Kurumi. I am going beyond what I see. Pohatu: But if you always look beyond what you see, how do you and two royals of Friendship know you're there? Ryan Tokisaki: Oh, I'll tell you how I know. We're there! see a kingdom on top Ryan F-Freeman: There it is, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Ryan. Annoying Orange: I guess it's a nice place. robot body transforms to car mode But, it could be what we look for. Cody Fairbrother: Celestia told me about it. This is the Kingdom of the Hippogriffs. But, now, it's more like a ghost town. looks around Grapefruit: I don't see any hippogriffs. Ryan Tokisaki: Oh. Dumb Brum! This day keeps getting better and better. Umarak the Hunter: You said it, brother. hears some distant humming Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I hear something. and our heroes follow Ryan and see a lake in a cave Ryan F-Freeman: Look. It's a light in a flower. Princess Skystar: humming Codylight Sparkle: You go first, Pear. nods and starts to walk towards the lake. Pear's robot foot chips a stone Princess Skystar: gasps What was that? dives into the water jumps Pinkie Pie: Cannonball! Splash! Ryan Tokisaki: Wait for me, Pinkie! dives into the water Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Ryan F-Freeman: Lantern! go on the water then Pinkie and Kuryan pop thier heads out Ryan F-Freeman: Oh Primus. She got away fast. a whirlpool appears Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Crash Bandicoot: This is fun! Rarity: I hate epic adventures. Spikewave: This is it, Optimus! Goodbye, cruel Equestrian world! heroes go underwater and Ryan closes his eyes. When Ryan opens his eyes, he and his friends have bubbles on their heads Ryan F-Freeman: Oh gosh. Optimus? Are you dead? floats to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? Wake up! and the others wake up Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? You're alive? nods Matau T. Monkey: Where's Gali? looks around and something swims past him Crash Bandicoot: Uhhh. Prime? Wa-w-was that you? summons his Keyblade Ryan Tokisaki: Hello? We are looking for the Hippogriffs. Princess Skystar: How do I know I can trust you? Ryan F-Freeman: Listen. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need to stop him. We need their help. Princess Skystar: The Storm King?! out of the shadows I am so glad I saved you guys. Ryan I'm totally take you and your friends to my mom. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Does your mom know where they are? Princess Skystar: Oho! singsongly She might have an idea! heroes swim and they arrive at the throne room of Seaquestria Princess Skystar: Mother, look what I found! Queen Novo: Is it another shell? Princess Skystar: Mm-mm. Queen Novo: Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am... loudly when she see Ryan and friends Princess Skystar, what have you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here! Guards! point spears at out heroes Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like we are out of the frying pan and into the fire. Kopaka: I hate fire. Ernest Penfold: Oh Primus! Oh heck! Oh carrots! DangerMouse: Now, now, Penfold. No need to panic. Princess Skystar: No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy thier world too! Ryan F-Freeman: We are looking for the Hippogriffs. Ryan Tokisaki: Do you know what happened to them, Skystar's mother? Queen Novo: Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything. Ryan F-Freeman: You? A queen? blushes Well, I am honest. Queen Novo: I know, Ryan. Ryan Tokisaki: Ok. Queen Novo. Name's Ryan Tokisaki. Queen Novo's hoof and gives her a kiss Queen Novo: Oh. giggles DangerMosue: Looks like Kuryan loves Novo. Ernest Penfold: You think so, Chef? Princess Skystar: Oh, it's such a good story! Queen Novo: Don't you dare tell them! Ryan Tokisaki: Let her tell us, Nova. Ernest Penfold: I wanna tell the story with Skystar! Optimus Prime: So, we let a mole tell us? Princess Skystar: Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs DID live on Mount Aris. Ryan and Autofruit: Oooohh. DangerMouse: Did you said to Skystar not to tell us? Queen Novo: Yes, DangerMouse. But, hey. You're a great agent in your world. DangerMouse: And you're just a Queen. the others Don't mind me and Queen Novo. Princess Skystar: Fine! I can't tell you! Ernest Penfold: But, I could tell you that the Storm King did show up to steal their magic! DangerMouse: Oh, Penfold! Queen Novo: Seriously? Ernest Penfold: But... to protect thier magic, thier brave, majestic and pretty leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep under the sea where the Storm King cannot follow. They are... Oh, I mean they were... Penfold and Skystar: The Hippogriffs! Princess Skystar: Tada! whispering But, I totally did not tell you that! Gali: Good story. her hands Bravo, Penfold! takes a bow as Ryan claps his hoofs DangerMouse: Well, I guess the Cat's out of the bag. Queen Novo: And the pearl is out the oyster now. I am Queen Novo. Thomas: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: So. Penfold. You think you can have a party in DangerMouse's homework’s when we save Equestria? Ernest Penfold: Sure. Pear: Ok. You and Penfold are telling us that you abandoned your kingdom and flee? Princess Skystar: We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee. Annoying Orange: Looks like fate is really fleeting. laughs Midget Apple: Too soon, Orange. Skystar How did you got underwater? Princess Skystar: Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guest we have since forever! Can we? Ryan Tokisaki: Well. I guess the Autofruit are still piloting in their robo bodies. Codylight Sparkle: This is cool! With this pearl, we can transform Equestria to a weapon to exterminate the Storm King! Queen Novo: Or it could end up in his greedy claws! Garfity: Well, maybe some villains would want the pearl so bad if someone tried to grab it with big fluffy paws. Matau T. Monkey: What did you say, punk? Garfity: Big, fluffy, PAWS! Matau T. Monkey: Well, these paws aren't just for grabbing bananas. Garity: Bring it on, Monkey boy! Bring it on! Ryan F-Freeman: No, guys. Let's be smart and bring it off. Twilight Sparkle: But... Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Twilight. But, the pearl is not yours to take. Queen Novo: Time for my seaweed wrap. Kuryan: I'll go polish my weapons. [ Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts